


so many hours in a day

by be_themoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_themoon/pseuds/be_themoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna shows Castiel what fun is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so many hours in a day

"I don't believe this," Castiel says, eyeing the cone in his hand dubiously. "Eight in my garrison dead, my superior a traitor and I'm trying out icecream with you.'

"Hurry up or it'll melt," Anna says, licking industriously at her own cone. Castiel throws her what might in any human be called an annoyed look and then tentatively takes a bite out of the brown mush Anna swears is one of mankind's greatest accomplishments.

"Huh," he says, and takes another bite.

"Good, yeah?" Anna says, grinning at him over the top of her blue icecream. Her mouth is blue too, and he points it out to her.

"Right there - no, there - yeah," he says, and takes another bite out of his cone as she wipes it off.

"Stop avoiding the question and just admit it's amazing," Anna orders with all the imperiousness of old times.

"It tastes... good," Castiel says cautiously, and throws her a wary look. "There you are - victory." She raises her eyebrows and watches him in what he thinks is amusement (it's so hard to read emotions).

"Have you done anything just for fun in the past hundred or so years?" she says, and Castiel doesn't even have to think.

"Not really, no," he says, and Anna rolls her eyes.

"Come on then," she says. "Bring the icecream with you."

"What - you - Anna! You can't order me around anymore," he says. She throws him a smile over her shoulder.

"I never said it was an order," she said. "Call it a request if you want, but you cannot possibly spend eternity without going to the beach at least once." She holds her hand out to him, and he stares at the ice cream cone in his left hand, back at her, and then takes her hand and smiles. Her smile broadens.

A moment later there is nothing in the park, just silence and the sound of birds.


End file.
